


everything right is wrong again

by skoosiepants



Series: blurbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants
Summary: for prompt: everything that was supposed to go right that week, was going wrong





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on tumblr for Schmidts330!

“Uh, what?” Stiles says, staring from his father to Chris Argent and back to his dad again. 

His dad drapes an arm around Argent’s shoulders and says, “We’re getting married.”

Stiles shakes his head. “No. No no no.” This can’t be happening. This is the worst. Seriously, oh god.  He palms his stomach and says, “I’m going to be sick.”

“You’re getting a new dad!” his dad says gleefully, and Stiles points at Argent and says, “I’m going to kill you.”

Argent has a sour twist to his mouth when he looks at Stiles but flutters his eyelashes disgustingly at his dad, and oh god why. Why, lord,  _why_?

Argent is hot older dude acceptable, but Stiles’s dad is meant for an angel. Like Melissa or Kyle the EMT or the guy who sells them their Christmas tree every year, with the dimpled smile.

His dad blows Argent a kiss. Ugh. This is so gross.

Derek is a supportive wall behind Stiles. He  _has_  to think this is just as wrong as he does. Heck, Argent’s openly threatened them all  _multiple times_ , right? Derek will help him talk some sense into his dad.

Derek squeezes his shoulders in an  _I’ll take care of this_  way that normally makes Stiles bristle but now just makes him smirk. Get ready for some tough Argent truths.

Derek says, “Congratulations.”

“That’s right,” Stiles starts, “congratu—what the fuck, Derek?”

And then his dad drops the happy smile and says, “That’s for eloping, Stiles, I hope you know you’re grounded until 2020.”

“I’m twenty-five!” Stiles says. “I can’t be grounded.” He turns to Derek. “Right?”

Derek shrugs. He’s bright red and sheepish and says, “Sorry, sir,” to his dad, like they actually planned on getting drunk and married in Vegas. That’s not an elopement, that’s, technically, a mistake. Or it would’ve been a mistake, if Derek wasn’t the glorious werewolf of his heart.

Stiles cups his hands in a heart on Derek’s chest and says, “You’re lucky I love you.”

Argent audibly gags and says, “I need a drink.”

Stiles’s dad eyes him up and down—Stiles is reasonable sure that’s a  _leer—_ and says, “I’ll pour you a couple as thanks.”

“Gross,” Stiles says. He smushes his face into Derek’s chest. “So gross, why couldn’t he just settle for Kyle?”

Derek pats his back and says, “I’ll make it up to you later.”


End file.
